A number of electromechanical systems are mounted on the steering wheel and steering column of typical, present day motor vehicle. A steering column control module (“SCCM”), positioned on the steering column just below the steering wheel, functions as a central nexus for the systems. Stalk lever switches are attached to the left and right sides of the SCCM. These, as well as steering-wheel mounted controls and systems (e.g. radio controls, cruise controls, horn switches, and air bags), are interconnected with other vehicular systems through the SCCM. The SCCM includes arrangements of circuit boards, wire cables, and multi-pin connectors for providing the necessary junctions between systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,393,011, 7,595,457 and 7,819,427 show examples of such switches and control modules.
The SCCM surrounds the steering column, and it can be challenging to design the SCCM to provide efficient and effective routing of electrical connections between the many components and subsystems in the steering column assembly.